


Revelation

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Descendant Theory, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Garrett is not a nice guy, Hiatus fic, Kindapping, Team is family, Tumblr Prompt, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:  Fitz has the Leonid powers and has kept it secret from everyone and then a bunch of the team finds out and it's about how he and the team try to adjust to it and everything.   Takes place in Season 1...what if Rag Tag had gone a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

Fitz held his head high as he and Jemma were forced onto the Bus by none other than their former protector, Grant Ward. A series of Hydra goons waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp to escort them to Garrett. Fitz had been defiant, asking for the plane back yet knowing it had not hope off success. It was all a ruse to buy them a few precious moments of distraction as he slipped his shaking hand into his jacket pocket. 

But even the subtle move was easily enough for the trained eyes of Ward and Garrett to pick up on. “What has he got there?” Garrett demanded giving Fitz a brief flare of pride, their captors knew precisely what he was capable of creating and how dangerous he could be. 

Ward grabbed his hand and yanked it forward. Revealing the joy buzzer and quarter tracker he had taken from Trip only hours ago. “One of those prank buzzers,” Ward said disdainfully.

Fitz met his gaze, “You know me, always joking around,” he said as he pressed the button and held his breath. A series of sparks and tiny puff of smoke emanating from the device. Fitz felt his stomach fall as the old device failed, having been in storage for too long. Ward wrenched his arm behind his back painfully so hard it caused him and Jemma to cry out. Hands now pulling her back away from him as she fought to get to his aid. 

Garrett came back, picking up the fallen device, his eyes blazing in anger when he realized what it was. “It was an EMP,” he growled grabbing Fitz’s chin. “You could have killed me you little wretch.”   
“And you would have deserved it,” Fitz snapped back “I told you I would be a big part in making you pay for what you have done!” 

Garrett struck quickly, the palm of his hand cracking across Fitz’s cheek a second later. The sound amplified in the small cabin. Only Wards unyielding grip keeping him from flying into the walls.   
“No! Stop!” Jemma cried trying to pull away from the strong arms that held her. 

Surprisingly Ward letting out a small protest of his own, “John! He’s just a kid!” 

Garrett’s wild eyes fixed on Ward and the specialist took a step back, knowing he’d overstepped and worked quickly cover his misstep. “He’s also a very valuable asset and he can’t build you anything if you hurt him.” 

“He needs to learn his place. Needs to learn respect,” Garrett growled advancing again. Fitz had a bleeding gash on his cheek but his eyes still shimmered in defiance. 

“I’d rather die that build you so much as a can opener so just piss off!” Fitz spat. 

Garrett drew his arm back ready to strike again, Jemma screaming at him to stop. As her cries reached his ears, Garrett spun like a lion spotting his prey. Like Fitz she met his gaze with defiance and hate. A cruel smile drawing across his face.

Fitz followed his line of sight and thrashed in Wards grip. “No! Don’t touch her!” Fitz screamed and for the briefest of moments he felt Wards hold slacked before redoubling and holding him even tighter. 

Garrett merely laughed, pulling a vicious looking knife from a holster on his hip. “You should have thought about consequences when you tried to kill me and shot your mouth off kid. Now you have to learn a lesson, learn what happens to your pretty little friend here when you fail to comply. Don’t worry, I’ll put it somewhere you can’t see the scar.”

“No, stop!” Fitz cried tears now blurring his vision as Jemma tried to shrink back in her captors grip. She tried to look brave and defiant as Garrett traced the wicked looking blade down her face. “Please stop,” he begged, feeling a pressure rising in his chest. 

“You had your chance kid, her pain is all on you,” Garrett said the blade piercing into the tender skin of her neck. 

Fitz let out something that sounded like a strangled cry, Ward and everyone around him suddenly flying away with enough force to send them sailing into the walls, windows, and furniture in what had been their lounge. The goon that had been holding Jemma sliding to the floor unconscious having protected her from hitting the bulkhead. 

He ran to her, even as his legs gave out from under him, cupping her face in her hands to make sure she was okay. “Oh, Fitz” she cried pulling him to her as he panted from the excursion. “You shouldn’t have done that,” she whispered holding him with shaking hands.

“Couldn’t let him hurt you,” He whispered back. 

Ward was the first to pull himself up, looking at the huddled pair in shock. The blast had most certainly come from Fitz but with how Ward had been holding him there was no way he could have deployed any sort of device. “What the hell was that?” he demanded of them. 

A rumbling laugh answered from behind the sofa, Garrett appearing over the side looking more delighted than ever. “It was YOU!” he said his voice trembling with excitement as if he were a child on Christmas morning. 

Garrett was moving now, hovering over to the pair. Jemma shifting herself in front of Fitz best she could as her arms wrapped protectively around him. “They hid you with a dead man, hid you where no one would even think to come looking, and to think I though sweet little Skye and the GH running through her veins was the most precious thing on this bird.” 

Ward couldn’t take it anymore, “John what in the hell are you talking about?” he demanded.

His SO paid him no heed, instead starting to issue orders to the recovering and still dazed crew. “Get us in the air, now! I want us at the nearest Cyber Tech facility by dawn or you all will suffer for your incompetence,” he ordered. The men stumbled to do his bidding. 

Garrett finally made it to them, Jemma desperately tightening her grip. “Stay away from him!” she hissed with more venom that Ward though the girl capable of. John paying her no heed and pulled her away from the engineer and into Wards arms as if she was nothing more than a rag doll. 

Ward caught her easily. Only watching in shock as Garrett placed his hand under Fitz’s chin, forcing him to look up at him once more. Revealing those defiant blue eyes and a completely healed face.  
“What the Hell?” Ward breathed. 

“Hello Leo,” Garrett said almost reverently. “Oh how I’ve been searching for you my dear boy.” 

Fitz didn’t respond, not really sure how too. Ward instead squeezing Jemma’s arms so hard in frustration she let out a whimper of pain. “I asked what the hell is going on here. I thought we wanted the GH. I thought you wanted them to build parts for Centipede,” He demanded. Even as he spoke the plane taking off with a shudder in the hands of inexperienced pilots. 

Garrett’s hand now moved to Fitz’s hair, stroking it fondly. The young engineer too weak to pull away though he loathed the touch. “Ward, this goes well beyond Cyber Tech, Centipede, Shield, and even Hydra. Little Leo here, he is the key to the eternities. After all why just lengthen your life, when you can be immortal.” 

Ward still looked lost and could do nothing but wait until Garrett was ready to give him the information or to get time alone with Fitz and Simmons to question them. Not that they would be any more forthcoming.

“You’re going to share you secrets with me Leo,” Garrett said picking him up. “Let’s go down to the lab and start looking at the blood of yours. I’ll bet Flowers is going to have a field day with it,” His attention shifting to the struggling Jemma. “Or have you already dabbled? Clever and curious girl like you? He must be fascinating, he practically has the blood of the gods running through his veins.” 

Jemma’s struggles ceased, “Piss off,” she hissed echoing Fitz’s earlier sentiment. Yes, she had studied his blood…extensively…but only with his explicit consent and the research was beyond classified. With only those the likes of Director Fury even able to access it. 

Garrett threw his head back and laughed. Carrying Fitz towards the lab, Jemma realizing in a panic he was taking Fitz from her. Pulling at Ward’s arms again. “Lock her up in the Cage Grant and then join us downstairs, you’re going to love this.” And with that he was gone, disappearing into the bowels of the plane. 

Still in shock Ward almost lost his grip on Simmons as she desperately lurched forward with a sob. Part of him feeling ill watching Garrett taking Fitz away. Those thoughts fading as Simmons landed a good shot to his toe with her heel. With an angry grunt he yanked her towards the holding cell. 

Simmons fought him every step of the way. “Ward, please, you don’t understand!” she begged as the tears continued to stream down her face. “Ward, you can’t let him do this. I’ll do anything-“she started, Ward never hearing the rest of her plea as he tossed her into the cell and slammed the door behind him. Heading to the lab determined to find out what this was all about. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Fitz lay in their darkened lab, finally starting to feel his exhaustion begin to abate, the last little bit a haze. He hadn’t used his powers purposefully to that degree in years. His body deciding to heal the cut to his face not helping the matter at all. He had been able to do nothing as Raina had taken vial after vial of his blood, her eyes glittering as much as Garrett’s as she did. Garrett himself ever present at his side, stroking his hair, and causing Fitz to shiver in revulsion at the touch. All the while he stead vastly refused to answer even the most basic of questions. 

They had left him a few minutes ago, back up the lounge where Fitz assumed they were plotting and possibly updating the very confused Ward. He didn’t know how long he had before they came back for more and was determined to make the most of what he considered the blunder on their part. He was still weak and most certainly wouldn’t be making it far, but he didn’t need too.

He rolled off the table and pulled himself to the supply cabinet, elated to find the defibulator in its proper place. He pulled it out and sank to the floor into the shadows, his skin responding to the lack of light and control, as it started to shimmer like the night sky. “Not now,” He begged seeing it fade but not completely dissipate. 

Not having the strength to fight for control and work with the machine at the same time he lets it be. The cat wasn’t already out of the bag. Instead, working as fast as he could to rewire the small life saving device. He got it in record time and began pulsing in Morse code on every Shield channel he could think of. Starting with the emergency one he had been given all those years ago by Nick Fury himself as he brought him to the Academy. “If you ever get in trouble use this and help will come,” he had said. And Fitz could only pray that was still true. 

He made it through five frequencies before he heard someone running down the metal spiral staircase outside the lab. Ward appearing at the door seconds later, “Stop it-“he started the words dying on his lips as he looked at Fitz. 

Fitz kept going, using his shock to get one more frequency out before Ward snapped out of his stupor and kicked the device away. He hauled Fitz up by his shirt front and shoved him harshly into the cabinets. “What do you think you were doing?” He shouted.

“If you think for one second Jemma or I is going to play scared little captive and just wait to be rescued you are sorely mistaken,” Fitz said thankful he had enough energy to at least talk back. 

“Who says you’re getting rescued?” Garrett asked and he came in, letting out as he saw the patches of Fitz’s skin still in the shadow. “Because Shield is shambles and no one is looking for you kid. Coulson will be far more concerned with other matters here shortly.” Raina was on his heels, producing a scalpel out of seemingly nowhere. Before any of them could protest she’d taken a large skin sample, Fitz unable to contain the cry of pain as she did so. 

“What did you do that for!?” Ward started letting Fitz onto the bed and finding a gauze to stem the flow of bleeding. Garrett slapped it away and grabbed ahold of Fitz’s arm, pulling it under the exam light, eyes transfixed on the wound. 

“Just watch,” Garrett ordered. 

Ward obeyed watching the bleeding wound. Raina going to the other side of the bed for a better vantage. They sat for a few moments in silence the wound still bleeding freely and now dripping into a pool on the floor. Ward became aware that Fitz’s eyes were screwed tightly shut and he was trying to control his breathing. 

“Impressive,” Garrett muttered “You can control the healing both ways and you don’t want to show off right now.” 

Fitz didn’t responded instead focusing on his breathing. 

Garrett grabbed him by the back of the neck and whispered loudly in his ear. “Let it happen kid or else I’ll have Raina go take a few samples off of Agent Simmons for comparison and then pour some hydrochloric acid on her after.” 

The reaction was almost instantaneous, Fitz letting out a defeated whine as his shoulders slumped and Ward watched the wound mend itself before his very eyes. Within seconds smooth, untouched skin was where the gaping hole had been only moments before. 

Ward felt his jaw drop, he’d seen a lot of things in his time in Shield, but that…that was new. 

“Remarkable isn’t he Ward?” Garrett said running his fingers over the spot. “Leo here is a descendant of a powerful and remarkable being named Leonid. And now I believe you have borne witness to most of those powers. Concussive blasts, healing, and even that odd trick of nearly fading into the shadows. Oh, and we can’t forget this sweet little baby face, as he will outlive us all by centuries at the very least….well maybe you….then again maybe we can share, you have been a good mole for me all these years. I could be persuaded to share.”

Garrett continued, Fitz refusing to look up and meet his gaze. “The powers are just the tip of the ice berg, aren’t they Leo…” This got Fitz to meet his gaze in a mixture of confusion and horror. “Oh, I know all about the Immortal City and the wonders that reside there. Once we are done at Cyber Tech we’re going to go for a little field trip there. And you Leo, my dear boy, are going to get me in.”   
“You aren’t worthy,” Fitz said softly.

“It hardly matters if I’m worthy, what matters is I finally have the key to get in, and the key to controlling you is a few decks away, isn’t she?” Garrett smirked knowing he was right. “In fact, Ward take Leo back down to her. Let them have some time together and for him to think about what is at stake. Another stunt like that with the comms and we'll send her out the back of the plane again--but without the rescue this time.” 

Still not sure what was really going on Ward pulled Fitz to his feet and was forced to wrap a supportive arm under him to keep him from collapsing onto the floor. He was surprised when Fitz didn’t fight him, and it was likely because he just wanted to get back to Simmons that he allowed it. 

He wasn’t even out of the lab before Garrett and Raina were talking excitedly to one another again. Just as they had been in the lounge before the pilot had realized Fitz was sending out a signal. They were discussing using Fitz’s blood much as they had Skye’s. A way to distill a serum and imbue Garrett with Fitz’s powers. 

“I know you care about us Ward,” Fitz said softly as he was shuffled down the hall. 

Ward tightened his jaw, it was now his turn to refuse to answer. 

Fitz continued not knowing when he would get another chance to do this. “You don’t have to follow him and you certainly don’t owe him anything. We are your team…we were your family. Please let us help you.” 

“You mean help yourselves,” Ward snapped. “You don’t care about me getting out, you just want to get Simmons out. Did you finally talk to her? Did she love and hold you how you always dreamed? Did her lips send shivers up your spine?” He felt Fitz stiffen again and Ward knew he’d hit the still raw nerve. “Still a coward I see,” he said. 

“From what I see the only coward here is you,” Fitz shot back as they arrived at the door of the Cage. 

Ward opened it, Jemma in his face in an instant. “Where is he you monster? Because if you’ve hurt him,” she demanded before she saw Fitz. In response Ward tossed him to her. She stumbled under his weight but remained upright down right refusing to collapse on the floor just to spite the man. 

“Rest up, Leo” Ward said with a sneer. “From the way Garrett was talking he’s going to want a lot more blood and a lot more answers to give when we arrive at the facility. 

“I know you care about us,” Fitz said again as Jemma eased him onto the bed. Ward slamming the door before he could say anything else. 

Jemma didn’t wait before she nearly tackled Fitz into a bone crushing hug. No words were needed as he wrapped his own arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Relishing her presence that she was here with him and for the moment safe. They were back together…and together they could do anything. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

They had arrived at the Cyber Tech facility late into the night, Garrett transferring his young prisoners to the lab there. Fitz strapped to an exam table and Simmons a chair next to him. He’d permitted them to stay together, the girl there as a reminder for Leo to cooperate with his upcoming tests. 

“Sir, the government representatives will be here shortly,” Ward reported from the door. Garrett nodded not taking his eyes off the security screen. Work before play he thought bitterly.   
“I have Mr. Peterson setting up a demonstration of sorts and Flowers is already working on the boy’s blood.” Garrett turned to his apprentice, “It’s such a pity, I could have had him so long ago. You could have brought him to me from Odessa and we could have made it look like it was all Vic’s fault you who had been killed in action. No one would have come looking for you two.”

“She would have,” Ward said nodding at the screen. Jemma had managed to get her hands through the zip ties enough to be brushing Fitz’s fingers with her own in a small act of comfort. “You saw him when we took the Hub, she is just as dedicated to him.”

Garrett dismissed it with a wave, “You’ve been with him for months and never saw any of that…nothing when you went through his quarters?”

Ward shrugged “Honestly John he never gave so much as a hint to his powers. You saw him under fire twice and nothing. As for his quarters it was a bunch of monkeys, geeky stuff, and a few photos. Those were mostly of him and Simmons. Some scientist I had to look up since I thought it might have been a connection to his family. And one with him and his mother, he caught me that time.”

Garrett nodded, there was nothing they could change about him. Only do something about the now, and right now, he had him. It was just a matter of keeping him. “Any word on Phil?”

Ward winced hating to be the one to deliver the bad news on this front. “No Sir, nothing after they left the Barber Shop. Though I think that goes both ways and they don’t know where we are either.” And that was a very good thing. It was playing with fire to so much as look at any of the younger agents wrong let alone kidnap them…and now Ward had kidnapped the trifecta in the span of a week. 

He couldn’t help but wince a little looking at the screen. Fitz and Simmons were clearly terrified but trying so hard to be brave. Even after the techs under Raina’s watchful eye continued to practically bleed Fitz dry. “Sir, you should really have them stop taking so much blood. I can see from here he’s pale and Simmons is about to lose it.” And from what he’s seen Fitzsimmons were at their most dangerous and unpredictable when the other was in danger. 

Garret let out a growl but hit the comms, “Flowers, that’s enough for now can’t be killing our golden goose.” If looks could kill the look that Simmons sent through the screen would have incinerated the two men, Fitz merely dropping his head back in what appeared to be relief. 

“Golden Goose indeed,” Ian Quinn purred from the door. Ward watched as Garrett seemed to pull up a bit as their uneasy ally came in. Ward still wanted to rip the man’s tongue out for what he’d done to Skye but was forced to keep himself in check. 

“Quinn,” Garrett greeted eyes fixed on the rolled up paper he was carrying. “You have the maps?”

Quinn smiled that infuriating smile he always wore and rolled the parchment out onto the desk that sat in the middle of the room. “They were in a private collection, not easy to get on such short notice,” Quinn chided. “Very expensive.”

Garrett waved him off already pouring over what Ward realized were maps…of Rome? “Thanks to Leo there we’re going to have more money and power than even you know what to do with.”   
Quinn’s gaze also went to Fitz before watching Raina work for a bit. “How has she been progressing?”

“Slowly,” Garrett said still engrossed in his map. “Agent Simmons there has studied his blood in the past and after we meet with our potential investors I was going to see if I could light a fire under her. Her little Fitzy may have accelerated healing but torture still hurts like hell.” 

Now Ward felt his stomach twist again, ‘I know you care about us Ward,’ echoing in his head. No question something like that would break Simmons, but the amount of damage that Garrett could inflict in the meantime could be devastating mentally and physically. For both of them. They weren’t trained for any of the hell they had already lived through. 

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Jemma couldn’t stop the whimper that passed from her lips as the zip ties bit into her raw and tender skin. Retaliation for her efforts to move them. But she wasn’t trying to get free, she was trying to get more of a purchase on Fitz’s fingertips. He’d passed out even though they had stopped taking the blood some time ago. Raina and her techs circling him like a vulture. Her efforts had been rewarded and her fingertips barely brushing his own and she hoped it gave him some comfort. 

“Give him some fluids at least!” she finally snapped as they placed yet another vial into the centrifuge. Raina herself bent over a microscope studying the patch of skin she had cruelly taken back on the Bus. His continued unconsciousness beginning to give her pause. He had never been out this long before. The only thing assuring Jemma he was alive was the steady rise and fall of his chest with the light beeping of the heart monitor they’d attached. 

Raina didn’t look up from her work. “Why should I?” she asked “His accelerated healing should help him recover quickly and allow me to observe it for myself. Unless, you know something I don’t from your own studies on him and are willing to share.” 

Jemma narrowed her eyes and Raina pounced, smelling blood in the water. “How much do you know?” she purred. 

“Nothing I will tell you,” Jemma spat. 

Raina went to counter when arguing from outside in the hall cut her off.

“He’s out of control!” Ward hissed at Quinn as they entered the lab. “He just murdered a General and I had to lock seven more up to keep them quiet! Deathlock is guarding them until we can figure out what to do.” Quinn was undeterred, moving straight over to Fitz’s bedside to get a good look at him for himself. 

Of course he’d known about Fitz and Simmons, he’d been watching the Academy for years and their names were always mentioned in reverent whispers. The benchmarks they set unattainable to anyone since. How he had wanted them, but Shield had spirited them away before he’d had his change to lure them away like he had so many others. Now, Mr. Fitz had an additional very valuable feather in his cap. 

Quinn moved to touch the boys hand, feel if there was anything different after hearing how it would shimmer in the shadows. A sharp pain in his shin stopping him before he could get too close. “Do not put a filthy hand on him,” Agent Simmons growled. Her hands may have been bound but her feet were still free. 

Ward actually looked a bit amused, “I wouldn’t get too close, she bites.” To which Simmons shot him a scathing glare. “Why don’t’ you come a bit closer and find out how hard.” 

“Where are we with the serum, Garrett is getting impatient and I don’t want to be the one to tell him it’s not ready yet,” Ward asked turning his attention away. 

Raina sighed, “I’m close, and I was able to isolate what was different in his blood and am working on distilling it now. The process was very similar to the process we used for the GH. What I need is a good suspension agent. Early tests show a standard one isn’t strong enough and breaks everything down.” 

“Sounds like a job for a Bio Chemist who’s studied his blood extensively then,” Garret boomed coming into the room. Jemma could see blood still staining his hands and a wild look in his eyes.   
“I won’t,” Jemma said raising herself up as high as she could while maintaining her feeble contact with Fitz’s finger tips. “I won’t pervert his gift, no matter how much you hurt me.” 

Ward felt his stomach clench, he knew what was going to happen next. Having to fight himself not to go place himself in front of the girl after protecting her for so many months. Garrett moving as expected, grabbing Simmons by her hair and wrenching it back and pulling her away from Fitz with a cry. 

“Is that so?” he growled into her ear. 

“John,” Ward warned taking the slightest of steps forward, unable to stop himself. 

Garrett ignored him, instead pulling even tighter until she cried out. Ward, Raina, and Quinn noting that Fitz’s heart monitor began to pick up as if he was sensing her distress. “Listen to me Agent Simmons, your good at that, right? Clever girl like you. You will help us find a way to get that serum into me otherwise it’s not you that will suffer. It will be Leo there as I test the extent of his healing abilities in each and every scenario I can think of. First, second, and third degree burns. If I take my dagger and run it from his head to toe. What if I cut off a fingers would another grow back? Or how about those pretty blue eyes, if I blinded him would his sight restore?”

Jemma had given into the tears now as a pained sob erupting from her chest. “Don’t,” she got out her eyes finally meeting Garrett’s. “I’ll help but please don’t hurt him anymore. And give him some fluids, you’ve already done more than he’s ever had to handle.” 

Garrett released her and smiled in triumph. Using his knife to cut her free and not caring as the blade tore into her already battered wrists a bit. She moved, grabbing onto Fitz’s hand while the other stroked his faced softly, muttering “I’m so sorry,” into his ear.

“See Grant, see what weakness gets you. This is why I had to break you of it.” Garrett said proudly before yanking the girl back by the collar of her shirt. “Now Agent Simmons, you have an hour before I run my first test. Flowers, get the kid some fluids, I want him awake if she fails.” 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Coulson crept down the halls of the facility trying to block out the sounds of a firefight in the distance. He had to trust that the others would do their jobs and be safe doing it. At the very least he knew May would keep Skye safe. 

Most of the rooms he’d come across were dark or empty, a light at the end of the hall with the sound of muffled voices giving him a bit of hope that he’d finally found Garrett or Ward. He slipped through the swinging doors and behind massive metal storage tanks that looked to be for gas. Garrett’s voice now definitely echoing in the room. 

Peering around him could see Garrett shouting into a cell phone, a lab table with a number of vials strewn across it. A handful of the super soldiers standing dutifully at his side. Default mode had been activated. “I didn’t say you could leave you coward!” Garrett screamed kicking a box on the floor for emphasis. “You get your ass back here this instant with the Gravitonium and vials of the serum you stole!” 

Coulson didn’t need to hear the person’s response to know they were not going to acquiesce to Garrett’s request. Coulson allowed himself a small smile at any thorn in Garrett’s side right now. The phone shattered on the wall just above his head and he felt the pieces pelting him in the head. 

Feeling there was no time like the present, Coulson stepped out from his hiding spot with his gun raised. “It’s over John, hands up and surrender now!” 

“Phil!” Garrett said jovially as if he was welcoming an old friend into his home. “Welcome, have to say you took a hell of a lot longer to get here than I thought it would. Especially considering who I’ve had as my guests for the past few days.” 

Coulson felt his heart drop, Fitzsimmons. Coulson had assumed Garrett had either killed or left them somewhere else. Not held them prisoner. Garrett continued picking something up from his work table that looked like a gun yet wasn’t, studying it intently. “But, if I had wanted to have you come running right away I should have grabbed Skye again. Right, Phil? You’d do just anything for daddy’s little girl…though technically she’s not your little girl. You do understand that.”

“Where are they?” Coulson demanded raising his gun higher and the soldiers moving to form a wall in front of Garrett, taking his shot away. “What have you done with them?”

Garrett chuckled as he loaded something Coulson couldn’t see into the device. Tensing himself and getting ready to move should he come under fire. “You’ll need to be more specific than that. Do to the military top brass? The Centipede incentives? Or your little scientists?”

Coulson was tired of the game, “Where are my agents?” He snarled having to force himself not to waste a shot in his anger. 

A light hiss echoed in the small room, “Ah, that’s what I thought but needed to be sure. They are around,” Garrett said motioning around the room “and boy did you screw up with them Phil. You had no idea just who was under your nose all along. Hell, I had no idea otherwise things would have gone a lot differently at Quinn’s Villa. Nick would be rolling in his grave, wherever that may be, to know he failed to hide h-” 

Garrett never finished his sentence, rather a garbled and agonized scream erupting from his throat followed by an unseen wave that sent Coulson careening into the landing above. He rolled behind the protective barrier of the containers again, the soldiers mistaking whatever had hit him as a threat to Garrett and opening fire. 

Coulson reached for his gun, a black boot stepping into his line of sight, just inches from his hand and weapon. Expecting to find Ward or worse Deathlock looming above, he slowly looked up. Utterly dumfounded at who was standing before him. “Sir?” he breathed. 

Nick Fury peered down at him over his dark glasses and a mildly annoyed look on his face. “Look at me, I look like I’m living under a bridge. There is no need to call me Sir.” 

“They said you were dead…and how did you even find us” Coulson said still in shock even as he took his mentors very solid hand and was hauled to his feet. 

Fury shrugged, “Picked up on a distress call from a very old Shield frequency, we projected the path and cross referenced with any Cyber Tech facilities and it led us right here. Now, I went to a lot of trouble to keep you alive-“

Coulson interrupted even as a stray bullet came dangerously close to them. They also registering that Garrett’s screams had stopped. “I would actually like to have a very serious discussion with you about that…it might get a little loud.” 

Fury just nodded, “And I owe you that, but first we owe Garrett a punch in the teeth.” Easily pulling Bambino out from behind his back and a smile to erupt on Coulson’s face. “This, packs a pretty good punch.” 

“I know what that does,” Coulson said happily, charging the gun, and stepping out into the open. He fired three successive shots, easily disposing of the soldiers that had been guarding Garrett, before turning the weapon on his former ally.

Garrett was braced behind the table breathing heavily. Hands gripping the surface so hard the metal bent under his grasp. Coulson didn’t hesitate any longer and fired at him, hitting Garrett squarely in the chest as the gun let out a whine and powered down. “That’s new,” Coulson said quietly as Garrett straightened up admiring his arms. Bambino doing nothing but give him a moment of pause.

He opened his mouth to speak when Fury ran from his hiding place, unloading his magazines directly into Garrett’s chest with a series of successive shots. The mad man simply cocking his head in fascination at the sight of the Director. “I’ll be damned, hello Nick!” 

Fury didn’t answer, instead setting up at Coulson’s side “What in the hell happened to him?” he demanded. 

“Not really sure, this is a…new development.” Coulson admitted starting to get an uneasy feeling about this. Garrett had said he’d had something under his nose all along, perhaps that was the source of his power. 

Garrett let out a rumbling laugh, “Nicky….I found him. I’ll admit you hid him well, I was around him a number of times and never knew. But you didn’t take into account his weakness…”

Coulson looked to Fury confused, seeing the man’s good eye go wide. “Where is Agent Fitz?” he breathed, turning to Coulson. 

“Bingo!” Garrett said thrusting his hand out and sending a blast at the men that sent them careening into the wall. 

“That came from him!” Coulson cried in a daze trying to pull himself up before he realized something, “What does this have to do with Fitz?”

Fury had pulled himself up as well, looking more concerned than Coulson had ever seen him. “Everything,” He said gravely. 

Garrett was moving, “You want to know where Leo is? Grant, kill the lights!” He ordered and the room was plunged into darkness. Coulson’s head whipping around, Ward was in here too.   
Fury let out a series of curses as the lighted faded away. Garrett’s form still clearly seen, a man shaped mass of the starry night sky. 

“That is pretty,” Garrett said holding his hand up to apparently admire it. They could see his head turn towards the back of the room. “Not feeling like showing off again kid?” Garrett questioned “Come on now, we’re a matched set and I’m sure Phil is just dying to see you do it too.” 

“He’s mad,” Coulson whispered more to himself than anyone else. 

“Leo,” Garrett warned “need I remind you of your dear Jemma’s current predicament or that Grant can slice her pretty throat as if it were a stick butter with a flick of his wrist.” 

Before Coulson could even register his scientists were so close and in extreme danger a second figure lite up the room. This figure appeared to be sitting, its head lowered in defeat. He could hear Fury moving in the darkness, apparently making a B line for the new figure, Garrett’s massive form easily beating him to it.

“Grant,” Garrett ordered and the lights came back on. Coulson followed where the figures had gone and felt his heart stop at the sight. Ward came from the door, where he’d been controlling the lights, his arm wrapped around Simmons chest, a knife firmly at her throat. She looked so tiny being held against Wards large frame, hands tied behind her back, a gag in her mouth, hair a mess, and her eyes were rimmed red from the tears. 

Garrett had followed suit, wrapping Fitz up the same way, Fitz in the same state, though significantly paler than Simmons was. Fitz looked to Fury, shooting him an apologetic look as he was hauled back. 

“Let them go!” Fury ordered though his eye was squarely fixed on Fitz.

“What the hell is going on?” Coulson demanded still coming to terms that not thirty seconds ago Fitz was glowing like Garrett. 

Garret smirked, “You failed Phil. Nicky trusted YOU to keep this kid safe and instead you sent him right to me all alone. But then again you couldn’t spare a Specialist from protecting your Skye, just too risky with big bad Hydra lurking about. All that was missing was the bow. You gave him to me and the means for controlling him. Even better…she helped me perfect the serum. I read their file you know, ‘their talents outweigh the liability they present to each other.’ Your gift was so kind, I’ll make sure your death is quick and relatively painless.”

Fury raised his gun and pointed it directly at Ward’s head, they all knew that he would not miss. Simmons thankfully short enough to give him a clear shot. “I said to let him go John.”

Garrett took another step towards the door. “You honestly think I’ll give Leo up for him,” He said jerking his head at Ward. “I don’t have a weakness, Ward, Flowers…all expendable. Because Leo and I, we’re going for a little trip. Jemma too, someone needs to make sure he behaves. And I am pretty sure she’ll follow with or without Wards assistance.” Garrett’s gaze fixing on Simmons, “Won’t you, you wouldn’t dare risk not being at his side, unable to fathom what I will do to him until we get to Rome…”

“Stop!” Fury ordered but still not firing as Ward had crouched down enough to get his head behind Simmons, putting her directly in Fury’s line of sight. “You are not taking him anywhere, you are not worthy.”

Coulson was lost. Worthy? Rome? But one thing he was sure of, Garrett was not taking his agents anywhere, not when he had anything to say about it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of black hair, May. So he went for what Garrett loved to do, talk. “What’s in Rome? And why Fitz, what have I been missing about him?” 

Garrett laughed again, and every time he did so he seemed to become even more unhinged than he had been before. “Should I tell him Nick or should you?” Fury just shook his head looking livid. Garrett smirking at him adjusting his grip on Fitz, so he could pull the gag away. “How about we let Leo fill him in the…go on Leo tell Coulson just how much he’s failed you and failed Shield.”

“Let her go and I will,” Fitz said speaking for the first time in what had seemed like ages. Jemma’s head whipping up so fast Ward had to pull the blade away to avoid cutting her more. She screamed at him behind the gag with a fresh wave of tears, her eyes meeting his. 

Coulson had seen this so many times since they’d joined his team and always marveled at it. How they could have a whole conversation with a simple glace. Now it broke his heart. 

“Let her go…let them all go and I will go with you willingly. I won’t fight back. I won’t try to get away. I’ll even show you how to control your powers, and take you to the Immortal City and the Brotherhood…” Fitz said oddly calm. 

Brotherhood, now that was a word Coulson knew from Shield History, the Brotherhood of Shield to be exact. 

“I can’t let you do that Fitz,” Fury said taking the smallest of steps forward. Ward countering by pressing the blade ever so slightly into Simmons neck. 

Fitz narrowed his eyes, “You can and you will.”

Coulson opened his mouth more out of habit than anything to chastise his young agent for talking back to Nick Fury of all people. However, Fury beat him to speaking, “You can’t you are too valu-“   
“Do we have a deal?” Fitz aske turning back best he could trying to meet Garret in the eye. “You let them all go and I go with you.” 

Garrett began to pull him towards the door motioning for Ward to follow. Ward lowered the knife slightly so he wouldn’t cut her as the moved. “And what guarantee do I have you won’t double cross me? We both know she is the only one in this room you care about getting out. How about we let Nicky and Phil live, and bring her along? I’ll let you have a bit of a honeymoon…maybe you can give me another in the line…just in case something unfortunate befalls you.” 

That was it, the final straw, and all hell broke loose. 

May let’s out a feral cry as she drops from above, dropping by Ward and driving her knee right between his legs from behind. It has the desired and satisfying effect. Ward letting out a pained grunt as his grip on Simmons let up and she threw herself to the floor well out of his reach. Not that he had a chance to reach for her. May was in motion using his shoulders as leverage and flipping over him. Spinning and thrusting her foot into his chest. Hitting him square in the chest at taking their fight into the hall. 

“Fitz!” Jemma cried even as Skye appeared at her side, slashing the bindings on her wrist and pulling her back out of the way as Coulson and Fury squared off with Garrett. 

“Get her out of here,” Fitz ordered thrashing in Garrett’s hold. 

“I am not losing now!” Garrett bellowed struggling with his prisoner now that the leverage keeping him quiet was gone. Fury and Coulson hovered, unable to take a shot for fear of hitting Fitz. “You are taking me to that city!” 

“Go to Hell!” Fitz snapped back eyes meeting Coulson’s as he could feel the energy cracking in the air. The next thing he knew Fury had tackled him to the ground. Coulson could feel the wave blow over them, filling the room, much more powerful than the ones that Garrett had sent out. 

Everything surrounding them was blown away and every piece of glass in the room exploded around them like fireworks. 

Fury hadn’t even moved before Simmons was screaming and running across the room. Pulling herself out of Skye’s restraining grip. “Fitz!” 

Glass cut into Coulson’s hands as he forced himself up, in awe of the destruction that was around them. Garrett on the floor either dead or unconscious, a smear of blood down the wall from where his head had hit. Coulson couldn’t bring himself to care either way. 

Jemma ran to Fitz’s side as he lay of the floor, the blast he’d sent out bigger than anything he’d ever done before. His skin shimmering slightly in the low light as the blast had taken out a fair amount of them. Her shaking hands found his pulse and she collapsed onto his chest in relief. 

Skye tentatively approached in awe, “What is he doing?” she asked her voice barely above a whisper. 

May came in, her lip split and a nasty gash above her eye, “Ward is nailed to the floor a few doors down, and pretty sure I broke his larynx.” She said seeing Fitz and uttering a curse in Mandarin.   
Coulson lost his last thread of control, “Director I emphatically request to know what the hell is going on!” 

“We need to get this mess cleaned up first,” Fury said wearily though clearly relieved. Not only did they have Garrett and Ward to contain but a number of super soldiers and seven missing Generals.   
“May, help Simmons get Fitz back to the Bus, she knows how to handle this. Then I want you making sure Garrett and Ward stay put. Skye make sure those soldiers are shut down and do not pose a threat to anyone else. Coulson, your with me I need to you sooth some ruffled feathers and get the civilians out of here.” 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Fitz awoke a few hours later, surprised to find himself in his own quarters rather than the med bay. Though it seemed she had brought the med bay to him, the IV in his arm leading to the nearly empty bag of fluids. Jemma was curled up next to him, pressed against his side, head on his shoulder and arm wrapped protectively around his chest. The lights had been dimmed so his skin was shimmering slightly, Fitz didn’t even try to dull it in Jemma’s presence. 

“If this is what I get every time I do that I might have to do it more often,” He said softly to himself gently stroking her hair. 

“Don’t you dare,” Jemma said surprising him. She hadn’t been fast asleep like he’d thought. Slowly she pulled herself up onto her elbow to look him over properly. His healing doing its job while he slept and he showed no signs of the cuts and bruises that had been there before. 

“Don’t you dare,” she repeated. “Don’t you ever do that again, don’t you ever use your powers, don’t you ever offer to trade yourself for me again. You are far too important to Shield.” Pausing to look up and meet his eyes, “You are far too important to me,” she adds her voice barely above a whisper. 

At that Fitz sat up, groaning at the dizziness that washed over him. Even with the fluids it was going to take time to recover from a blast that big. His eyes remained locked on hers, his hand coming to cup her cheek. “And you are more than that,” he said. 

Jemma feels a dam break in her chest as she launches herself at him. Headless of the toll his powers took. Her lips attacking his face, kissing all around it before finding his lips with her own. He responds eagerly, hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her into his lap. 

They remain lost in each other’s embrace for what seems like an eternity and a few precious seconds at the same time. Fitz resting his forehead against hers panting while his arms were still securely wrapped around her. He only pulled away to press a gentle kiss to the cut on her throat from Ward’s blade. 

Jemma sighed in relief and feeling a warmth that ran from where he touched her right down to her toes. It was silly and had absolutely zero scientific evidence to back it up, but the touch of his lips soothed the bite of the blade. 

His lips were moving, teasing up her neck and making for her lips again, Jemma pulling him tighter to her in encouragement when there was a gentle knock at the door. “Fitzsimmons,” Skye called before cracking the door open to peer in. Jemma had moved at lightning speed and was on her feet before the Hacker peeked in, swapping out the bags of Fitz’s IV. 

“Jemma, I’m already going to float away is another really necessary?” he asked offering Skye a wave. 

“I’ll float you to the moon if I see fit,” Jemma snapped back though there was no real anger behind her words. Skye was unable to take it anymore and rushed forward embracing her friends.

She let out a couple of muffled sobs, “I’m so sorry,” she said as she pulled away wiping her tears. 

Fitz offered a comforting smile, “You got us out,” he said. “Though I suppose you’re here to let us know everyone is ready for an explanation for well. This…among other things.” Fitz added gesturing to his shimmering body. 

Skye did let out a laugh, “Well yes, I would really like to know how you go all Twilight when the lights go down and how you hid it from us all this time.”

“Watch your tongue,” Fitz said sliding forward not approving of being compared to the pasty vampire. Jemma was at his side offering a supporting arm while Skye got the IV pole. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

They shuffled into what was left of the lounge. Fitz taking in a deep breath as it was there that this whole mess had started. Jemma easing him down to the sofa and checking the IV before settling in next to him. Unabashedly taking his hand within her own. 

Fury, May, Tripp, and Coulson were waiting for Skye to sit down before Fury spoke. “What you saw this afternoon was precisely why Agent Fitz’s gifts are classified to the highest degree. Before today I could count on one hand how many people knew about him and I have and will cut off fingers if I have too to keep it that way.”

He met every eye in the room in turn before Fitz nodded and took over. “I am the great grandson of a man named Leonid…” a gasp from Coulson as the pieces of Shield history started to click into place. “He was very powerful and part of the Brotherhood of Shield. Years ago…Director Fury can be more precise…my father, who also possessed powers made a play for power. As a result, he, most of his followers, and the weapons he was creating were locked away in the Immortal City. Only a descendant of Leonid can open it…only someone with his blood and I’m the only one left.”

Fury picked up next, “Fitz was just a boy when this happened, so we hid him and his mother and took him into Shield as soon as we could. Only the Council of the Brotherhood and the few followers that escaped knew he even existed. Over the years it became more of a legend than actual fact. Unfortunately there are still nut jobs like Garrett who dug deep enough.”

“Garrett had Fitz’s powers though, couldn’t he open it up?” Coulson asked having the bruises to prove it. He heard Fury groan a bit as if that information had just sunk in but Jemma was quick.

“Temporarily,” she said scooting even closer to Fitz as she felt everyone’s eyes on her. “When he forced me to help him…I sabotaged the formula. It will begin to break down in his blood within the next few hours. As will the serum that Quinn and Raina took, it’s worthless to them now. The serum was distilled from his blood and wasn’t actually his blood. From what I understand there has to be an actual blood offering to open the city.”

Trip smiled broadly, “Damn girl, even under duress you outsmarted them all.” 

Jemma offered a shy smile at the praise and Fury visibly relaxed. 

“How come Simmons knows?” Skye asked.

Fitz blushed a bit “I was under strict orders to never tell anyone and it took a lot of energy to make sure I didn’t use my powers in front of others, especially that little bit about what happens when it goes dark. Jemma and I had been working together for over year when we’d stayed up for two days straight studying for finals. After the test we went back my room to watch movies, have take away like we always did. Well we both wound up falling asleep…she woke up first…and I was too exhausted to try to control it.”

“I was already suspicious,” Jemma added “I’d seen him hurt himself so many times in the lab or doing and experiment but he always seemed to heal quicker than everyone else.” 

“Director Fury allowed me to tell her and it was just so nice to have someone to talk too about it and not be on constant alert. She helped us all understand the nature of my powers better and one day we hope to use the healing aspect to help others.” Fitz said with a small smile. 

“It’s not GH but it should be able to help people. Our research was put on hold when we came here, unable to risk it getting compromised. Though thanks to it I already knew how to suspend the serum…likely saved Fitz’s a bit of pain…” Jemma added trailing off. Not wanting to think about what might have been right now. 

May spoke next, her voice soft and gentle. “If you’ve had these powers all of your life, used them before, why do they take so much out of you. Simmons said you used them to fend off Garrett here and then you collapsed in the lab earlier.” 

“I’ve had them but the better part of my life has been spend hiding and repressing them. As such when I do use them, especially that concussive blast, it’s draining.” 

Jemma jumped in, “You may have noticed that Fitz has quite the impressive metabolism…though why he fills it with all manner of junk I’ll never understand.” Fitz nudged her and as if acting on the prompt his stomach growled loudly and his face lit up in embarrassment.

Fury actually smiled, “We’re almost done and you can get him fed and back to bed as I know you are itching too Agent Simmons.” If possible the pair blushed a brighter red that thankfully no one commented on. “We intended to one day allow him to develop them better. Once we could find a team that he was safe with. That we could trust with his secret….I think we have found that team now. Don’t you agree Fitz?”

Fitz’s eyes lit up, “Really?!” he asked excited. 

“There are still a few kinks we need to work out, discussions to be had, threats to be made…but I do think that this team is a good fit for you.” Fury smiled pulling out a small black box from his pocket “and that is your cue to go away, I need to have a chat with my man Coulson here. And accept the tongue lashing he’s been sitting on. Agent May if you would care to join me should he have any additional questions for you.” 

May raised an eyebrow, “I have a few words for you myself. Having a high value asset on my plane and not telling me so I could ensure he was adequately protected at all times…”

Trip, Skye, Fitz, and Simmons didn’t want to be around for that. Making themselves scare as soon as May set her gaze upon Fury. Coulson looking longingly at their retreating forms. He didn’t really want to be there for this either, having a terrible feeling she had some words for him as well. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Two days later Fitz and Jemma lay curled together in the bed of their new bunk at the Playground. The first place Fury had sent them in order to rebuild Shield. Coulson hadn’t questioned the request for one room and even Skye had remained mercifully silent. 

Spread before them was all their research they had done on Fitz’s powers but had been forced to hide away. The small chest they had hidden it in, spared from the fall due to being with Fitz’s mother and hidden under old t-shirts and blankets. 

Jemma set down her notes in favor of snuggling into Fitz’s chest and looking at what he was reading. An ancient looking tomb that was everything the Brotherhood had had on the Immortal City. Though he hadn’t been reading. Not for the last five minutes as least. He had stopped in favor of just watching Jemma. Loving how her eyes danced across the page and she bit her lip in concentration. 

She smiled warmly at him before taking his is hand. He tossing the book completely away in favor of pulling her to him. “How does it feel?” she asked savoring as his thumb ran over her knuckle “to not have to hide it anymore. From the team at least.”

“Liberating,” Fitz said “and not nearly as draining having to hide the camouflage every time the lights go down.” 

Jemma hummed in agreement as he dropped a kiss to the top of her head. “And, I rather like this part of it too.” 

Jemma looked up smiling, wishing she’d summoned the courage to bring this up years ago, and frustrated that it took nearly losing him to do it. And despite the fact that both Ward and Garrett were locked away in the deepest, darkest, most unpleasant hole Fury and new Director Coulson could find. Quinn and Raina were still out there…knowing what Fitz could do and with the maps. The only piece of comfort Jemma taking from that is they didn’t know the full extent of it and had seemed more concerned with stealing the Gravitonium than anything else in their escape. 

“Stop that,” Fitz said gently.

“What?” She asked trying to look innocent, he always could read her better than any book.

“Stop thinking about Quinn or someone else coming after me…after us,” he said stroking her cheek. “That threat will always be there and I for one refuse to let it rule my life. Not when I have something so magnificent right here with me.”

Jemma was always struck by how eloquent he could be when he wanted too. The statement bringing tears to her eyes. “You know that goes for me too, and now that I have you, I am never going to let you go, never let anyone or anything rip us apart.” 

Fitz leaned forward, his breath brushing against her lips “Together then,” he said.

“Together,” Jemma agreed before closing the last of the distance between them, and capturing his lips in her own.

End

Hope you liked it an as always your feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
